


Manipulate Me

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Filming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Private School, underage only because they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun isn't sure about this ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin





	Manipulate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"You both need to relax," Jaejoong said and crossed his arms.

Junsu giggled and rolled over to his stomach. "I am relaxed."

Jaejoong cupped his jean-clad ass. Junsu lifted into the touch and smiled at Yoochun. "You can touch me," he said. "That's what this is about."

"I thought this was about getting off," Changmin said from the other side of the room.

Yoochun swallowed and reached slowly to Junsu's ass. He had never, ever touched a guy sexually before. He joked around with Jaejoong a lot, and had even kissed him when they were thirteen. But that was when they were thirteen. And yes, he groped Junsu's ass, but everyone groped Junsu's ass. It was like a very firm bubble.

Junsu laughed and shook his hips. Yoochun's hand slipped between the plump cheeks, and Junsu laughed again and pushed back on his hand. "Eager, Chunnie-ah?"

Yoochun snapped his hand back and lifted them above his head. He wasn't sure he could do this.

Junsu propped up on his elbow, legs catching on Yoochun's knee. He pulled it until his calf was on Junsu's hip.

Yoochun held his breath, body tense. He searched for and met Jaejoong's eyes above him. His best friend was kneeling at the end of the bed, jeans tight with his erection. Yoochun's jeans felt just as confining, and it didn't help when Junsu's hand slid down his inner thigh.

"Oh my god, that is so hot," Jaejoong whispered.

"Oh, fuck, Changmin. Are you filming this?" Yoochun said, voice cracking, laughing nervously.

"Well duh. Like I'd pass up this opportunity."

"Minnie-ah," Jaejoong said in admonishment. "Don't. We won't be comfortable if you film it."

"Yeah, but if I don't film it then it never happened."

"Good," Yoochun muttered.

Junsu pouted. "You agreed to do this."

"Yeah, but not ..." Yoochun rolled away from Junsu and sat up.

Jaejoong shuffled next to him. His arms encircled Yoochun's neck. "We'll slow it down."

"Slow what down?" Changmin asked. "You haven't even done anything yet."

Jaejoong ignored him and Yoochun felt his cheeks heat up. He'd always known that his best friend preffered guys to girls, but he'd never thought that his best friend preffered him to anyone else.

"Kiss me," Jaejoong whispered, breath hot on Yoochun's ear.

Yoochun shivered.

"Please just kiss me, I've been dying to kiss you since we were thirteen. And then ... well, you don't have to do this. Su-ah and I have fooled around a little, but ..."

Yoochun bit his lip for a moment, and then licked his lips. Jaejoong moaned, and lips touched Yoochun's cheek. One of Jaejoong's hands slipped down his chest. Yoochun twitched under the light caress and gripped Jaejoong's arm tightly.

When another pair of lips touched his other cheek, Yoochun knew he was gone.

He turned his head, eyes shut, and shuddered as Jaejoong's lips found his. They'd all had a couple of shots of soju, just to calm their nerves. Yoochun had been ready to down an entire bottle.

Jaejoong's lips intoxicated him in a whole different way. Yes, he tasted like SoJu, but lemon too, lip gloss and oh god, tongues touching, lips smacking, and then those hands on his hips that weren't Jaejoong's, slipping under his shirt. Yoochun moaned, mouth opening to Jaejoong's tongue and his arms lifted. He broke from Jaejoong's lips as Junsu pulled his shirt off. Warm hands touched him from both sides.

His jeans were even tighter.

Lips pressed against his shoulder, one set of fingers pinched his nipples. Another unbuttoned his jeans. He moaned and leaned against Junsu behind him. Jaejoong kissed his neck and then licked down his chest. A hot mouth replaced fingers on his nipples and with another moan, his hips rose.

"Fuck, Chunnie," Jaejoong said. "You're so hot like this."

Yoochun's head was spinning, trying to make sense of the situation. His pants were tugged and then pulled off, boxers following. Jaejoong's hands went down his body, to his thighs, and up. Cupping his erection.

"Fuck, oh god, oh fuck, Jaejoong!"

"What about me?" Junsu whispered, licking his earlobe.

Yoochun moaned, turned his head and whimpered until Junsu kissed him. As hands continued over his body, making his skin jerk and heat spiral through him, Yoochun realized he was completely naked, pressed between two clothed bodies, hard bodies with hard erections, and if this was all so much just like this, he knew he was going to go insane as soon as they were naked too.

Fingers wrapped around his cock.

Yoochun broke away from Junsu's mouth with a cry. His thighs flexed, hips rising from the bed. Junsu moved behind him, and Yoochun settled back, between his legs. Jaejoong's warm body pressed against his front, and Yoochun looked through bleary eyes.

He wasn't the only one naked anymore.

Settling shaking hands on Jaejoong's hips, he pushed back into Junsu. "God, this is fucking crazy."

Jaejoong smiled and ducked his head, kissing Yoochun's skin again, going lower and lower. Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong's bare back.

When Jaejoong's mouth opened over his cock, Yoochun moaned, but Jaejoong did nothing, just breathed and then licked his lips, tongue just grazing the crown of Yoochun's aching erection.

"Fuck, Jae, please, please."

"Please, what?"

"S-suck. Suck."

"Suck what?"

Yoochun cried out as Junsu twisted both of his nipples. "Please, please, my ... cock, suck on my cock."

The heat of a tongue touched the crown, swiped over the ridge and then pushed into the slit of Yoochun's dick. He keened, high, tight, eyes shut. His legs twisted, finding purchase on Jaejoong's thighs, and he lifted his hips, trying to feel that heat all over him. Jaejoong's lips closed around the head of his dick, and he sucked lightly. When fingers curled around the shaft, stroking firmly, Yoochun lost it. He yanked on Jaejoong's hair, thrust his hips up and came in a rush into Jaejoong's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Yoochun muttered while his body spasmed.

Jaejoong gagged but swallowed what he could, and then Yoochun went boneless, sagging against Junsu.

"Now that was hot," Changmin said.

Yoochun tried to focus on him, but his vision was too blurry. "Are you ... filming?"

"Fuck yes."

Yoochun groaned.

"Like I'd give up a chance of recording jerk off material for the next six months."

Junsu chuckled, kissed his neck and then pushed him to the side. "It's okay. He's not going to show anyone. Lay down, Chunnie-ah. I need to get naked."

Yoochun rolled on his stomach, hiding his face and flaming cheeks. Embarrassed didn't begin to describe it. He'd acted like some wanton whore. Firm hands gripped his ass.

"Junsu's ass is better," Jaejoong said.

Yoochun tried to yank away, but Jaejoong kept his grip. Laughing, Yoochun's pretty best friend leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his tailbone.

Yoochun froze and then moaned, trying to anticipate the next place Jaejoong would kiss him.

"Do you want to make this easier?" Junsu asked.

Yoochun turned his head and focused on their school's soccer star. "Huh?"

He held up a tie. "If you can't see, then you don't have to freak out about what you look like and you can relax."

Yoochun swallowed. "Blindfold?"

"Now, that is definitely hot," Jaejoong muttered into his skin. His hands continued running up and down his ass and thighs.

Soft cloth touched his face and Yoochun swallowed, trying not to panic as his vision was cut off. But Jaejoong and Junsu kept touching him, kissing him, and he concentrated on feeling, nothing else but their skin on his.

"Lift up a little," Jaejoong said, tugging on his hips.

Yoochun moaned and got his knees underneath him. Junsu pulled at his shoulders until Yoochun was on his hands and knees. Junsu kissed him at almost the same moment that Jaejoong's tongue slid down the curve of an ass cheek. Yoochun moaned into the kiss, jerking his hips back at the sensual sensation. Jaejoong's hands tightened on his ass, and when that warm tongue slipped over his entrance, Yoochun cried out, pulling forward and Junsu caught him in his arms.

"It's okay, Chunnie," Junsu said, resuming their light kiss.

Jaejoong licked him again and Yoochun shivered, moaning into Junsu's mouth.

"Definitely hot," Changmin said.

"Come on, Minnie, you said you wouldn't record this," Jaejoong said, the words muffled to Yoochun lust-clouded mind.

"You told me not to, I never said I wouldn't. Smile for the camera, hyung. You're so pretty, did you know that?"

Jaejoong giggled.

"Come on. I want a good shot of your tongue in his ass."

Jaejoong licked him again. Yoochun's moans morphed into another high pitched keen when Jaejoong's finger pressed against and then into his body. It was tight, uncomfortable. Weird. And so so so so so good. Jaejoong's tongue licked around the finger, over and around as he slowly pumped it in and out. Yoochun's cock was hard and pulsing again, jerking up with his breaths and smacking his stomach. When Jaejoong added a second finger, he broke from Junsu's kiss, mouth open in a moan, thrusting back on Jaejoong's face and fingers.

Junsu chuckled, licking around his lips. "Want something else in your mouth, Chunnie?"

Yoochun tried to lick his lips. Junsu shifted in front of him, and then sticky warm touched his mouth. He closed his mouth and tried to protest as Junsu's dick pushed against his lips.

"Come on. Jaejoong sucked on you."

Jaejoong's finger touched a spot inside him that had Yoochun's mouth flying open with a gasp, and Junsu's cock slipped inside. Yoochun moaned at the salty tang on his tongue, tracing the crown and then lurching forward for more.

Junsu's hands steadied his head. "It's okay, Chunnie, just ... relax, okay. You're okay."

Yoochun tried to breathe. He'd lost control of this whole situation, and part of him was panicking, and then Jaejoong pushed a third finger inside of him, and he cried out around Junsu's dick. He lost himself in the sensations of fingers in his ass, a cock in his throat. He gagged on every other thrust, but did not try to stop Junsu from speeding up. Soft fingers traced over his face and he took a deep breath when he could to relax.

When Jaejoong pulled away from him, Yoochun whimpered and shook his ass.

Jaejoong chuckled, kissed his skin and then lightly swatted a cheek. "Hang on. Changmin, give me the lube back and put your cock away. I thought you were filming."

"Too hot. Had ... to ... take a break."

Junsu laughed, and Yoochun ran his tongue over his dick as it slid out of his lips, and Junsu moaned, fingers tightening in his hair.

"You going to come yet?" Jaejoong asked.

"No," Junsu said. "Maybe ... don't know. Don't want to. I want to be in his throat forever."

"I think the Headmaster would be mad if you walked around school with your cock down his throat."

Cool liquid dripped on Yoochun's ass, making him tremor. Fingers pushed back inside him easily. Everything was slick and twisting and it all felt so good. But the fingers were gone just as quickly and Yoochun moaned in disappointment.

"God, who would have though that Mr. Popular Yoochun would be such a cockwhore."

"Shut up, Minnie," Jaejoong snapped.

Yoochun moaned when Jaejoong's body pressed against his ass. He whimpered and begged around Junsu's cock as Jaejoong swiped his dick up and down the cleft of his ass.

"Junsu, time out."

Junsu pulled his cock away, and Jaejoong gripped Yoochun's ass, cock still and waiting.

"Tell me you want this, Yoochun, because I am not going to have rape charges on me."

Yoochun tried to breathe, cheeks aching from the strain. "Want ... please."

"What do you want?"

"Cock." Yoochun squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, trying to think. "Fuck me, Jaejoong, please, please."

Hands curled around his face again, and he opened his mouth with an eager whine for Junsu's dick.

Jaejoong tightened his grip and held his cock at Yoochun's entrance. He pushed slowly, and Yoochun cried out at the stretch and the pain.

"Fuck," Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong only thrust in an inch and then pulled out. He added more lube, swirlied the head of his cock around Yoochun's clenching entrance, and then tried again, adding more as he thrust slowly. Miniscule movements. But it was too much for Yoochun. He pulled away from Junsu's dick, mouth open, gasping as he was taken and forced open. Drooling and whining, he lowered his head to the bed, fingers gripping the blanket.

Junsu ran a soft hand over his back, down to his ass, whispering calming words to him.

"Fuck, this ... fuck," Jaejoong muttered and snapped his hips forward, burying himself the rest of the way into Yoochun.

Yoochun tightened up and cried out as pain shot up his spine. Jaejoong kept moving, a few more rapid in and outs and then his body shuddered and he moaned, freezing with his body pressed completely against Yoochun's, cock buried deep.

Yoochun gasped, body weak and shaking.

Jaejoong pulled out of him, and he moaned. Before he could fall to the side, different hands grabbed his hips, and another dick prodded his hole.

"Fuck," Junsu muttered as he thrust inside him.

Yoochun cried out, trying to pull away, but Junsu yanked him back and set an almost violent pace, thrusting in and out of him, gasping his name. Yoochun reached behind him, trying to grab him, but Jaejoong pulled at his arms, pulling them behind his back.

"Give him just a minute, and he'll be done."

Cloth touched his back and then went around his wrists and his protest was cut off from a loud moan from Junsu as his body shuddered and stilled, just like Jaejoong had done.

Hands cupped his ass, spread him open and then a mouth and tongue and fingers dug into his channel.

"So fucking good," Junsu said, muffled.

Yoochun squirmed, his legs spread, hips jerking. Jaejoong tied up his elbows too, so he couldn't move his arms at all.

"You done feasting?" Jaejoong asked.

Junsu laughed. "For now?"

"Good move."

Yoochun panted, head turned to the side, mouth open. Jaejoong was behind him again, spreading him open, fucking him again. He moaned, pain coursing up his spine. He dug nails into his own body and thrust back, hoping Jaejoong understood.

Jaejoong sped up, saying something that was lost in the haze surrounding Yoochun's brain. Sensations narrowed down to the ache in his arms, the slide of Jaejoong's cock in his ass and the new feeling of lust and pleasure coiling through him. His cock hardened again and Yoochun needed it touched, so much, just a little. He whimpered, shaking and Jaejoong gasped, speeding up more. Their bodies smacked together.

Hands gripped his hair and yanked him up. He wasn't surprised when a cock proded his lips. He opened his mouth with a groan and sucked the salty, come taste from Junsu's dick.

"Fuck, hyung," Junsu muttered.

"L-let me ... fuck." Another dick pushed against his mouth and Yoochun opened his lips wider. Changmin moaned as the two of them fought for space in his mouth. Changmin's dick was longer and gagged him over and over again. His lips felt like they were splitting when they were both in his mouth. Precome pumped into him, filling him, gagging and swallowing. Warmth suddenly splattered on his back and ass, and Yoochun whimpered.

"God, you guys, his ass is ... fuck."

One of the cocks left his, and Yoochun only knew it was Junsu when Changmin's dick pushed against the back of his throat, really gagging him, but his unrespectful dongsaeng didn't seem to care, gripping his face and thrusting forward. Moaning and praising Yoochun with every breath. The dick pulsed in his mouth.

Junsu took over his ass, thrusting back inside him, and he and Changmin fucked him at once, both deep inside his eager body at the same time. Changmin whined, jerking.

"God, that is so hot," Jaejoong said. "Smile for the camera, Minnie-ah."

"Fuck ... fuck ... oh, fuck Yoochun fuck just ..." The dick pulsed and Yoochun gagged when the first shot of come hit the back of his throat. Changmin yanked away, and Yoochun whimpered mouth open. Come splashed into his mouth and splattered his face. He licked his lips clean.

Someone pushed him up to his knees, changing the angle that Junsu fucked him at. The blindfold was suddenly gone, and the first face he saw was Jaejoong's. He smiled, loopy and turned on.

Jaejoong kissed him, licking more come from his face and sharing it with him. "You okay?"

Yoochun shook his head. "Need to come."

Jaejoong laughed. "Well, then let's make you come."

Jaejoong laid down, legs on either side of Yoochun. He scooted down the bed and then shimmied so he was under Yoochun. Licking his lips, he hooked his hand around Yoochun's neck and yanked him down for a deep kiss.

Junsu slipped out of him with a grunt. "Fuck, you guys, come on."

Jaejoong chuckled into the kiss. His fingers, slick with lube and come, wrapped around Yoochun's dick. He moaned, thrusting into his hand. Junsu stilled his hips and tried to get his cock back into him.

"Hang on, Su-ah," Jaejoong muttered. He held Yoochun tightly by the dick and lifted his legs, bending them at the knees. Yoochun's eyes widened at the sight of Jaejoong's wet, shimmering entrance. "Inside me now, Chunnie-ah."

Yoochun nodded. "Fuck yes." He would have fallen over, but Changmin steadied him with a firm hand on his shoulder. He leaned forward, shivering as his dick slid against Jaejoong's entrance, over it and hitting his balls. Jaejoong held him steady and he tried again, pushing against the ring of muscle. It gave and they both moaned and Yoochun's body weight made his dick impaled Jaejoong all at once.

"Fuck," Yoochun muttered, eyes shutting from the pulsating grip around his cock. But the anything else he was going to say was muffled when Changmin's dick pushed against his lips again.

"Minnie, film it. You just came," Jaejoong protested.

Yoochun ran his tongue around Changmin's dick.

"I am filming, oh god, Yoochun ..."

Yoochun lifted his gaze, right at Changmin's phone between them. He licked the head of Changmin's cock again and said, "If you put your phone down and stop filming you can deep throat me better."

Changmin moaned, but Jaejoong pushed at his hips. "No. Film it, that was the agreement."

"Agreement?" Yoochun said. It took all of his willpower to still his hips from thrusting into Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pouted up at him. "We-we ... nothing, just come on. You're almost done."

"No," Yoochun said, glaring at his best friend. "You guys planned this behind my back."

Junsu kissed his shoulder and licked up to his ear. "Sort of. We just ..."

Yoochun tried to yank away from them both. "Untie me."

"Chunnie," Jaejoong whined, holding his hips. He rolled his body up, making Yoochun's cock slide out and in. Yoochun shut his eyes, biting his lip against another moan.

"You guys suck," Yoochun said as Jaejoong moved again. "Fuck you all."

The tie around his wrists and elbows was loosened, but Junsu pushed him forward, pinning him between their bodies. Junsu thrust into him harshly, forcing him into Jaejoong. Jaejoong moaned, head tilted back eyes shut tight. His fingers were white from gripping behind his knees. Yoochun's hands were on either side of Jaejoong's body and he shivered. He was too close to his orgasm to care that he'd been set up, but he filed away that information and started thrusting, hard and violent into Jaejoong's tight body.

"So mad at you," Yoochun muttered and then forced a kiss to Jaejoong's open mouth. Their tongues tangled and Yoochun moaned, trying to slow down, but Junsu was slamming into him, stretching him and pushing him to a quick orgasm. He bit down on Jaejoong's lower lip with a muffled cry as the pleasure grew too much. Unable to move, he fell on top of Jaejoong and weakly jerked his hips as he cams inside his friend.

Junsu was still moving inside him, but Yoochun wanted as far from them as possible. He pushed up on his hands unexpectedly and Junsu slipped out of him. Before either of them could keep him in place, Yoochun slipped from between them and collapsed on the bed, head turned away as he continued to recover and take stock of his sore body.

"Come here, Su-ah," Jaejoong purred, and Yoochun shivered. He heard Junsu's dick squelch into Jaejoong's body, and the bed moved with Junsu's thrusts. They kissed messily, sloppily.

After a moment, Yoochun became aware of Changmin hovering over him, phone still pointed at him.

"Why film me when they're fucking?"

"I have so many videos of them fucking, and your emotions are more dramatic."

"What?" Yoochun shut his eyes. Jaejoong and Junsu had said they hadn't done this before. "Fuckers," he muttered and buried his head in a pillow. Changmin ran a hand over his back and made a disgusted noise when they slipped through come. Yoochun couldn't remember who had come all over his back.

Lips pressed against his shoulder. "Do you hate me?" Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun shook his head. "No. But this was totally fucked up. You manipulated me." He glared at his best friend.

Jaejoong smirked. "Yeah, a little."

Yoochun rolled away from the kiss Jaejoong offered. He sat up, body shaking and searched for his clothes. He was a sticky mess and he wanted a shower before anything else. And then his eyes fell on the bottle of soju. He picked it up and took four deep swallows, eyes watering from the burn.

The other three said nothing and he turned around only to find Changmin fucking Jaejoong and Junsu licking at his nipples and stroking his cock. Yoochun rolled his eyes. He gathered his clothes, but used Jaejoong's boxers to clean some of the come off of him. The others barely acknowledged him leaving.

It was past curfew and he smelled like spunk. Dangerous walking down the halls of school. He moved as slowly as possible, slinking around corners after making sure a monitor wasn't there. He was glad his and Jaejoon's room wasn't that far from MinSu's. He made it unscathed. He stripped as soon as the door was locked behind him and went to take a long hot shower.

Jaejoong was right. The whole night had been hot and sexy, but when they snuck out of the school Christmas party to drink SoJu, Yoochun never would have expected the night to end like it did.

Yoochun was definitely angry at Jaejoong and hurt that his best friend had his this from him. He had known that Jaejoong was gay, but not that Junsu, the piously perfect soccer star, was. And they made sex videos for Changmin? The entire situation was confusing as hell.

He and Jaejoong had been friends for so long that Yoochun knew he'd eventually forgive his best friend, but not for awhile. He'd let the other stew and worry and see if he could get a few presents out of it before forgiving him.

Yoochun climbed into bed, saw his phone flashing with a message. He picked it up.

 **From JaeJae:** Are you mad? You are, huh? Well, you're hot too so you can't really blame me.  
**From JaeJae:** Damn it, Chunnie, I'm sorry. It was hot, come on. Don't be mad.  
**From JaeJae:** I'm going to sleep over here. I don't dare come down the halls so late past curfew and you're pissed and ... /sighs/ ... I love you, dumb ass.  
**From JaeJae:** We're targeting Jung Yunho next, want to help us out?

Yoochun laughed. Jung Yunho? They were going after the class president? Yoochun shook his head in disbelief. There was no way they were going to get Yunho into that. Then again, if they had just asked him, he wouldn't have done it. Jaejoong was a manipulative bastard, Yoochun had always known that, and if Jaejoong wanted Jung Yunho, then Jaejoong would get Jung Yunho.

Yoochun pictured Yunho as he was, bound, blindfolded, begging and needy. His cock twitched and hardened. He moaned. Yeah, most definitely. After giving Jae the silent treatment for a couple of days, he was definitely going to help convince Yunho that this is what he wanted.

His phone buzzed again. This time it was a picture of Jaejoong's abs covered in come. Completely smeared, and in the come was written: "I'm sorry".

Yoochun groaned and decided that maybe he wouldn't give Jaejoong the silent treatment. Just tie him up and spank him for a little while. He stroked himself quickly, remembering what they had done to him, and he was coming in minutes. Chest heaving, hand shaking, he took a picture of himself covered in his own come, a pearl dripping from the slit of his cock. He sent the picture to Jaejoong with the caption: **Forgiven**.


End file.
